1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pliers. This invention also relates to tape pullers. Specifically, this invention relates to pliers for pulling a fish tape for pulling electrical wires through conduits. This invention also relates to a multi-tool for fish tape pulling and, electrical wire reconfigurations.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Tape pullers generally provide for grabbing the end of the tape by closed pliers jaws. The tape passes medially between the closed gripped handles. This prior art construction causes the tape to undesirably rub the user's grip hand. Such prior art tape pulling pliers are disclosed in Grimshaw et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,366, granted Oct. 21, 1961 and Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,249, granted Feb. 20, 1951.
Attempts are made to direct the tape away from the grip hand of the user. One early attempt at redirecting the tape away from the grip hand is disclosed in Tays, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,146, granted May. 27, 1952 (“Tays”). The Tays construction nonetheless caused the angularly disposed tape to be disposed immediately adjacent one of the handles thereby causing undesired contact with the user's grip hand. A more recent attempt at redirecting the tape is disclosed in the accompanying FIGS. 1-3.
Referring specifically to FIGS. 1-3, there is shown the prior art fish tape pliers 10. Pliers 10 includes two members 11 and 12 pivotally connected by pivot member 13. Members 11 and 12 are formed with respective proximately disposed opposed handles 14 and 15 and respective distally disposed opposed jaws 16 and 17. Curvilinear surface or edge 18 of jaw 16 and surface or edge 19 of handle 15 are facingly disposed and form channel 20. Fish tape T passes through channel 20 and engages the distal portion 18a of edge 18 and the proximate portion 19a of edge 19, with the pliers at least partially closed (FIG. 3).
Additional respective portions of surfaces 18 and 19 engage the fish tape T with the further closure of the pliers. Channel 20 is proximately disposed from pivot member 13. With fish tape T frictionally held between edges 18 and 19, the user pulls the fish tape through conduit 25. The fish tape T undesirably engages or rubs against the users' grip hand in pulling the fish tape (FIG. 1). Surfaces 18 and 19 crimp or distort the fish tape thereby undesirably affecting the smooth spooling and unspooling of the fish tape in subsequent use.